


Will You Be The Pog To My Champ?

by pyroeis



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Ben Reunited, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Crush, Timeskip, Yearning, i am struggling with tags, not that funny but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroeis/pseuds/pyroeis
Summary: As the days passed on Isla Nublar, Ben found himself feeling isolated and lonely. Kenji decided to help to his best abilities, which led to the two boys having a moment of pure feeling of happiness together.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Will You Be The Pog To My Champ?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of a previous fic i posted a few weeks ago! i didn't like it and i've been told that i used terms that didn't apply to me, so i decided to improve on it, i hope you can still enjoy it with the changes if you've read it before! and if this is your first time reading, i hope you like it!

The night air was filled with a cool breeze that danced with the tall trees in a tranquil, yet possessive manner. Everything was illuminated with a silver glow coming from the shy moon that hid behind the clouds from time to time. The moon was surrounded by thousands of millions of stars, glistening with their own white light. Deep silence swam across the night, only sometimes to be interrupted by moving leaves or crickets calling out to the sky. There'd be nothing unusual about the night, if not the fact that there were, well, dinosaurs roaming around the place.

Ben sighed and took his eyes off the night sky, looking down to his feet. He felt weirdly alone, despite having reunited with the other kids a few days ago. After founding Ben, the six of them were lucky enough to have found some kind of a building in good conditions, where they could stay for the nights to come. It seemed to be something of a security station, filled with screens attached to control panels. The system was probably linked with cameras in some nearby dinosaur enclosures. When the kids first got there, the place was drowning in the leftover rubble - Yaz suggested there must've been people escaping from the station and she was most probably right. Either way, the place was bigger than what you'd normally expect a station to be and, fortunately for them, there was what seemed to be an office upstairs, with plenty of space where they could crash for the night.

In the corridor leading to the main office, there was also a small balcony. Ben wasn't sure what was the point of having a balcony in a security station, but he didn't mind. At least he had a place to sit and contemplate at night, and that's just what he did. It's not like he had a lot to think about - his current life mostly consisted of simply surviving - but somehow, he would always find something to dwell on. Right that moment, it was the loneliness he felt and maybe a dose of fear. He knew he wasn't alone, of course he wasn't. He had Bumpy, Darius, Brooklynn, Yasmina, Sammy... he could even rely on Kenji, that arrogant jerk that somehow became a caring dork.

A small smile crept onto Ben's face, thinking about the time when Kenji gave him his fanny pack back, all embarrassed. Who would've thought that this rich bad boy could get so shy? It was almost heart-warming. With 'almost' meaning 'absolutely', in Ben's case. That's not something he'd gladly admit, though. Not to others nor himself, and especially not to Kenji. He still thought about it, the memory remaining in his mind, bringing some sort of calmness to him in a moment of distress.

"Ben?"

The boy jumped and slapped his hand over his mouth not to make a terrified sound. He quickly turned around and looked up, only to see Kenji standing in the door with a worried expression. After Ben had reunited with the group, Kenji seemed to change drastically when it came to interacting with Ben. He had shown more of his vulnerable side when talking to Ben and he had been way more cautious when on a scavenger hunt for supplies, trying his best to subtly look out for Ben, although he always had trouble being subtle, especially when it came to his feelings.

Especially when it came to his feelings... be they romantic or not. For a strange reason, Kenji had always got Ben so confused when it came to feelings. The boy could feel the growing conflict in his chest every time he saw Kenji.

"What's wrong?" Kenji asked, tilting his head to the side a bit and raising a brow in confusion. He took a step closer to Ben, not breaking eye contact, looking like a concerned puppy. Cute.

"Nothing! Nothing, I'm just, you know... chilling," Ben said, shrugging. Ironically, the cold wind hit his body at that moment and he could feel sharp shivers pinching down his spine. He smiled awkwardly and looked away, unable to bear another second of even more awkward eye contact.

Kenji took a step back inside and looked around.

"What are you doing?" Ben said, upon hearing Kenji's steps become distant.

"I'm pretty sure I saw, like, a security jacket somewhere in here. You're cold, right? Since you just wanna sit on a balcony in the middle of the night, you should at least try not to catch a cold."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Kenji announced, finally spotting the jacket he mentioned on the floor, covered with old data files and dirt. He picked it up and brushed the dirt off, sending all the files flying in the air. He then turned around on his heel and came back to Ben, throwing the jacket at the boy's head instead of simply giving it to him.

Chuckling quietly, he sat down next to his friend. Whining and pouting, Ben snatched the jacket off his head and began to put it on. Upon hearing Kenji's laughter, he couldn't help it and joined in, blushing ever so slightly. With only the moon and the stars giving weak light, his rosy cheeks weren't noticeable anyway. Ben himself didn't realise he was blushing, despite his face warming up; he was too busy staring at Kenji and laughing with him. He couldn't explain it (or maybe he could, but didn't realise it yet?) but spending time with Kenji was definitely something he looked forward to. With him, all of Ben's worries would suddenly surrender and retreat to the back of his mind. Wait, was that weird? His smile slowly faded away. What if Kenji thought this was weird? Like a creepy-obsessed-freak behaviour? Not that he would know Ben feels this way-- or would he? Maybe Ben is a sleep talker and he confessed all his weird little 'secrets' and the rest of the group thinks he's a weirdo and they all make fun of him when he's not around and--

"Hey." Kenji's voice rang quietly in his ears.

"Huh?"

"Dunno, you look like you just saw a ghost. Are you sure there's nothing you wanna talk about? I know that my advice can be very... specific, or something, but like, I'm a good listener," he continued, just slightly taken aback. He scratched the back of his neck and his head dropped a little, but he was still looking at Ben.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I don't know, I was just, you know. Thinking."

"If you wanna be alone for now--"

"No!" Ben exclaimed, subconsciously grabbing Kenji's arm and holding onto it, moving closer to him. "I mean... wow, uh, sorry about that," he continued, loosening the grip on Kenji's shoulder but not letting go. "I don't mind, like, sitting... with you, I guess? Wait, I feel like that sounded mean, I'm sorry! What I meant was, I like spending time with you, uh, yeah. Sorry, I feel like I'm all over the place."

Though Kenji would usually make a comment about Ben's clinginess, this time he didn't say anything. He nodded slowly and looked up, scanning the sky.

"Cool. I like spending time with you, too," he said.

"You do?" Ben muttered, a bit surprised. "Cool."

"So, no talking about the feels? We can just sit around if that's what you'd like."

"Yeah, I think... I think that'd be good. I've just been feeling lonely lately. So, spending time with you... um, you know, people, it's-- I guess that's what I need right now, if that's ok."

"Oh, definitely! You know, chilling together, chilling with you. That's pretty pog if you ask me"

Ben chuckled and said softly, "Sometimes you say the weirdest things, you know?"

"You see, the wisest men tend to be lost souls with an immaculate sense of humour and the wittiest catchphrases in existence."

"If you make 'pretty pog' your catchphrase, I don't think I'll be able to take you seriously ever again."

"See, that's a risk I'm willing to take," Kenji said, raising his eyebrows and glancing over at Ben, trying his best to keep a straight face and, well, you could say that keeping any sorts of things straight wasn't his strongest suit. "Besides, you're a fool if you think that 'pretty pog' is the only thing I could use as my catchphrase. 'Pog', 'poggers', 'pogchamp' - there are so many possibilities!"

Kenji smirked and sighed loudly, the smirk not leaving his face; his eyes mirrored the moon's bright glow and seemed to be reflecting the stars as well, creating a magical picture inside of his deep dark eyes. He looked like some kind of an ethereal being you'd see in a TV show about magical deities or something, trying to save the world. Ben giggled again, not really focusing on the train of thoughts that was going through his head. He just really appreciated his friend's beauty, ok? Nothing more than that. It definitely wouldn't turn into some kind of yearning, it was just two guys being bros, pals, simple friends. Or maybe it was weird? Ben looked down at his feet, trying his hardest not to look upset again. This constant overthinking was slowly getting to him and he couldn't explain why, even though the answer seemed to be so painfully obvious like it was sitting at the top of his tongue, but he still couldn't get to it. Ben had no idea how to unravel all of his conflicting feelings in a way that would make sense.

"So, 'pog' it is, right?" Kenji asked as if he could sense that Ben was overthinking yet again.

"Oh, my God," the boy laughed softly in response, slowly shaking his head. "You really just did that."

"I absolutely did."

Both started giggling like little children that got away with eating too many sweets. With closed eyes, Kenji leaned to the side ever so slightly, pushing some of his weight on Ben. Enough to make the boy sway with him, but not enough to crush him, which, yes, was a possibility. In response, Ben tried to push himself against Kenji as hard as he could, wrapping his hands around Kenji's forearm and placing his head on his shoulder, though it'd be a stretch to say that he achieved anything. His grip might've been strong, but that's really about where his strength runs out.

Their little so-called 'fight' went on for another minute or two, though it was mostly Kenji basically throwing Ben all around the place, but still keeping it sensible, keeping in mind that the blond boy was weaker than Kenji and even though he survived on his own for weeks just fine, accidents could still happen. When they finally settled down, Ben had himself wrapped around Kenji's arm, pretending not to be tired, though his half-closed eyes revealed it all.

All that could be said about Kenji was that he was glad - he had noticed before that Ben wasn't sleeping very well or very much, so finally seeing him be so peaceful and slowly drift away was somewhat calming and reassuring, to say the least.

"Hey, Kenji?" Ben said in a small and soft voice.

"What's up?"

Ben yawned, covering his mouth with his hands. It was visible that he was tired, as his limbs seemed heavy to him. He said, "I'm really glad you're here."

Kenji blinked twice. That might have been the first time he had heard these words in a long, long time. He gulped before smiling faintly, but truthfully happy.

"Thanks, man. I'm also glad that you're here."

Ben hummed, fully closing his eyes.

Kenji felt a frail sensation wash down his eyes, as one single droplet of a tear stuck to the inner corner of his eyes. The little smile never left his face, as he watched Ben fall asleep.

_'I'm really glad you're here'_ rang in his ears as he looked up to the sky and chuckled.


End file.
